


In Which Cullen has More Issues than National Geographic

by TheLadyTrevelyan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorable Cullen, Awkward Cullen, Breakfast in Bed, Cullen Has Issues, Domestic Fluff, Dorian is a Good Friend, F/M, Fluff, Minor Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Morning Cuddles, Post-Trespasser, Pregnant Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyTrevelyan/pseuds/TheLadyTrevelyan
Summary: In which Dorian, plus enchanted massage oil, plus a heavily pregnant Inquisitor, equals noises worthy of a 21st century porno and gets under Cullen's skin in all the wrong ways.The Inquisitor would never dream of cheating on Cullen, right? This is all just in his head... right.





	In Which Cullen has More Issues than National Geographic

**Author's Note:**

> Because I really just needed to write something with Dorian massaging the Inquisitor's feet, okay?

"Mmm,  _yes_..." Cullen stood frozen on the stairs that led to the Inquisitor's private quarters, a look of confusion etched upon his handsome face. " _Fuck_ that's good, Dorian."

Something constricted within the Commander's chest when the aforementioned mage gave a breathy laugh, "I live to please, m'lady."

"Maker's breath, where did you learn to do  _t-that_?" Her sentence broke off in a choked whimper, and Cullen's hands tightened around the tray of assorted breakfast foods until the flimsy sheet metal bent beneath the force and the dishes went clattering to the ground. The sound went totally unnoticed. "I swear, your hands are pure magic."

"There's nothing magical about it, unless you count my enchanting good looks or my charming personality." Cullen can almost picture Dorian's overly-confident smirk, "When he yet lived, Felix was often in a great deal of pain... I was eager to learn everything that I could, if it would ease his suffering in some small way."

 _That_ made Cullen pause. Pain? Had Lelianna or Josephine failed to inform him of something that had happened during his most recent deployment? "I'm sorry, dearheart."

"I have long since come to terms with the inevitability of his passing, Blodwyn. You helped me to stop Alexius from ripping the world apart at the seams - Felix saw his life's goal fulfilled before his death. There is no reason to be sorry." Dorian's assurance was gentle, but firm. "You are my dearest friend. I am happy to help you, however I can."

"Still," there was some shuffling, and then a sniffle, "He was a friend. Losing friends is never easy -,"

"Hey now, who turned on the waterworks?" Dorian teased gently, yet the note of concern in his voice was unmistakable. 

Blodwyn laughed brokenly, "Pregnancy tends to do that to a person." 

Cullen pushed the door open, peering into his wife's bedchamber through the small crack. Blodwyn lay on her bed, propped up with what looked to be every cushion in Skyhold (and some blankets as well). Her boots and leggings had been messily discarded by the fire, and she was dressed only in a blood-red tunic that stretched tightly over her six-month gone belly. Miles of long, creamy pale skin danced in the firelight, and as his eyes mapped a course from the twinkle of her bright blue eyes to her dainty feet... He found Dorian, seated at the foot of the bed, the Inquisitor's feet in his lap and a bottle of enchanted oil floating at his side. 

Every few seconds, Dorian would dip his fingers into the oil and massage it into Blodwyn's swollen feet. Blodwyn's eyes fluttered and she let out a low moan of absolute bliss... Cullen released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Deep down, he'd known that he had nothing to worry about as far as Dorian was concerned. Dorian and Bull had officially been an item since before Corypheus had been defeated and Blodwyn was  _carrying his baby_. But now that Blodwyn was pregnant, she spent more and more time cooped up in Skyhold and Cullen more and more time exploring the world for weeks, sometimes even months, on his own. 

To be away from their partner so frequently, and for such extended periods of time... it would make stronger men than Cullen worry. It wasn't so much that he didn't trust Blodwyn to be faithful - she'd put that ring on her finger for a reason, and he knew she would not dishonor it. But he worried that he'd miss the birth of their first child - that any number of things might go wrong during the delivery and he might lose her, or the child, or Maker forbid,  _both_. Blodwyn had assured him on numerous occasions that Dorian would be handling the delivery, and he was extremely adept at healing magic. They were prepared in case something should happen to go wrong. 

"Mmm... any chance you'd share your secret massage technique with Cullen?" Her feet done, Dorian moved on to her ankles. They were more swollen than Cullen remembered - it must've been incredibly painful, trying to fit in those tight, knee-high boots. 

"Hmm... I wouldn't want our stalwart commander to get the wrong impression and think I'm attempting to take advantage of his lovely young bride, now." Cullen felt a dark flush climb up his neck and overtake his face - though he wasn't sure if it was more from embarrassment or shame, or some sick combination of the two.

"Ha," Dorian gently turned her leg outward and pressed his thumb into the divet just beside her ankle, applying firm pressure as he pushed up toward her knee and then back down again. "Cullen has about as much to worry about on my end as Bull does about you charming young women out of their smalls with your... magic fingers."

Dorian laughed, before the conversation turned serious. "How are you feeling? Is the pain lesser?"

"I'd be hard pressed to feel much of anything right now, dearheart." Blodwyn said, seeming to sink into the mountain of cushions behind her. 

"It couldn't hurt to spend a day in bed every once in a blue moon, Blodwyn." The reprimand was gentle, but it gets her hackles raised nonetheless. "I know that you're still the high and mighty Inquisitor, but with no active threat attempting to tear apart the world one would think you could afford to take a day off." 

Blodwyn was silent for a moment, before confessing, "I have a hard time... relaxing... when Cullen is away on missions. Especially when he leaves for months at a time."

Cullen felt his chest grow tight again at the thought of his wife, pregnant and alone, restless for the weeks on end that it took for him to return from his various assignments. That couldn't be healthy for either her or the child. "I have a feeling that the good Commander will be returning much sooner than you might think."

A shiver chased down the Commander's spine. There was something in Dorian's tone that suggested the Tevinter had known of his presence since the beginning, and he had enjoyed getting under the other man's skin. This was confirmed by the way he leaned forward, dark eyes fluttering toward the door before whispering something in Blodwyn's ear. His wife cast a disbelieving glance toward the door, before whispering something in Dorian's ear in return. Then they both had the gall to burst into fitfull laughter. 

Cursing beneath his breath, Cullen bent and began to clean up the mess that he'd made, before shoving the tray into the arms of a passing servant with strict orders to have more breakfast prepared and brought to the Inquisitor's chambers immediately. When he pushed the door open and stepped into the bedchamber several moments later, Dorian had moved onto her knees. Blodwyn was laughing -  _Maker_ , that was an absolutely  _beautiful_ sound - looking totally relaxed for the first time since he could remember.

She waved him over and, after a second of hesitation, he toed off his boots and discarded them by the fireplace, before making his way over to the bed. He did not even bother to discard his mantle and armor, instead taking a seat beside Blodwyn and pulling her taut to his side. Laughing, his wife wrapped her arm around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck and inhaling the woodsy scent that was undeniably  _Cullen_. Dorian, finished with his task, took a soft cotton cloth and dried her feet and legs. He snapped, and the bowl of oil and towl both disappeared. 

"And with that, I take my leave." Dorian said with a slight bow, "I hope to see you again before this little one comes into the world."

"Definitely." She kissed his cheek, "Love you, dearheart." 

"Love you, too." He shut the door quietly on his way out, perhaps on his way to pay a quick visit to Sera and the others before heading back to Tevinter. 

A few moments of silence passed between them, before Blodwyn tilted her head back and met Cullen's amber eyes. "So, how much of that did you hear?" She felt him tense beneath her, and chuckled softly, "There's no reason to be nervous, sweetheart. I actually think it was kind of cute."

Cullen flushed, pressing a kiss to her crown of white hair and inhaling deeply. "Do you really miss me so terribly when I'm gone?"

She drew back, flabbergasted. Did he really doubt how she felt for him? "Always." Blodwyn said, "Does that surprise you?"

"A little, maybe." He answered honestly. And then, at Blodwyn's frown, he clarified, "I suppose that I always imagined you'd be so busy with the day to day business of the Inquisition, you wouldn't even notice I was gone. At least, not to the extent that you'd be losing sleep over me -,"

She slapped him on the shoulder - which, in retrospect, probably hurt her more than it did him, seeing as he had yet to take off the armor - and forced him to make eye contact with her, "Don't think so little of yourself. I love you, you big handsome idiot. And part of loving you means that I get a little restless when you're gone for a long time."

Cullen didn't want to separate from his beloved, but he had a feeling that she needed him beside her and the extra layers between them certainly were not helping matters. Gently, he pulled away from his wife, only to shed his layers as quickly as possible (as well as throw some of the many cushions off of the bed - he'd much rather she use him as a pillow) and climb back into the bed. He wasn't even completely down before Blodwyn was climbing all over him. She tossed a leg over his, resting her head on his bare shoulder and splaying her fingers over his abdomen. 

"You need to think more highly of yourself, sweetheart." Blodwyn said, the reprimand in her tone clear. Cullen flinched slightly, and Blodwyn soothed the ache with a kiss to the cheek. "See yourself the way that I see you." 

Cullen was about to answer, when a servant came in bearing the breakfast that Cullen had dropped earlier. "Your breakfast, Ser." 

The tray was settled over Blodwyn's massive belly, and the Inquisitor thanked the serving girl before looking over the expansive assortment that Cullen had hand-selected for her. "Mmm... this looks absolutely delicious. Did you arrange this, Cullen?"

Her husband rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Yes. I confess that it would have been here sooner, but there was a small... incident in the stairwell." He would've said more, but Blodwyn took a piece of sweet bread and stuffed it between his lips.

She was able to read between the lines, and whispered, "I should be angry at your lack of faith in me, dear. But... I must admit that I find your jealousy to be absolutely adorable." There was a pause, then, "To make up for your egregious error, however, I demand snuggles. And a back massage. And a kiss. Not necessarily in that order."

"I think that I can manage that," he said, swooping down to press his lips firmly against hers. "And just for the record... I love you too."

Blodwyn laughed, "What would I ever do without you?"

"Hopefully, you never have to find out." And with that, Blodwyn stuffed another piece of bread in her husband's mouth, effectively silencing the commander for the duration of breakfast. 


End file.
